Balanced
by shelby0501
Summary: Amu is the wanted, but not the way you think. In this world everyone has a power. However she has all fifteen plus four extra. The power of mood, death, life (being able to bring the dead back to life), and balance (between evil and good) If her cover is blown she will be used only for a military weapon. Will Ikuto keep her secret or tell the world? Amuto of course! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

_Without evil what is good?_

_When bad is gone what's so great?_

_In a world full of good what is hard work?_

_If everything is good then what is a miracle?_

_What is love if there's no fights that makes us feel more real?_

_Where's the journey?_

_What makes evil so bad or good so great if they're balanced?_

_What is so great about just another spoiled girl?_

_When there's a stronger girl just around the corner?_

_Why are you ashamed about back then?_

_If the balance made you stronger now?_

_Every protagonist starts out without something._

_Every protagonist becomes stronger._

Everyday, I have to keep my identity a secret. Even if I'm tired of having to hide myself. Never am I allowed to let someone in. To let someone deal with this pain. If they found out who I was they would just use me as a weapon.

I am a difference between losing and winning. Both sides are looking for me, but I must hide. I have to keep them even.

What makes me so valuable? Well… it's not really me who's valuable. It's my powers. You see I'm the balance between both good and evil. I can control all of the elements plus three extras. You could kind of say I'm like the Avatar (From Avatar the Last Airbender) I guess… But not really.

In my world there are not only four types of benders (five if you count metal benders from Legend of Korra) There are fifteen that I really don't feel like listing. Everyone here has one power. However, the most common powers are still the four natural elements. Fire, water, wind, and Earth.

Other people around the world have rarer ones like weather, mind control, and temperature, but those people are extremely strong mentally.

That's how I differ from everyone else. While everyone can only have one power I have all of them and four extra. (Like I said) Those four extra are mood, death, life (bringing back to life), and balance (between good and evil)

"Tomorrow we'll be having a free for all duel!" Our teacher cheers enthusiastically "So lets kick some butt!"

To be honest, I really hate these duels because I not only have to use only fire, but I also have to use it badly since I was born with my powers while they discovered them when they were about ten.

Everyone takes free-for-all seriously here I've heard. Everyone gets graded for it I heard and it is used to test your skills. It's also good for showing off.

The bullhorn goes off telling us to start. As if suddenly there is a blinding burst of color that tells me that I probably don't want to go over we didn't have the suits that transports us when we give up they'd all be dead! So I run off like many other smarter students did.

I weave myself throughout the trees as I run. I'm starting to wonder if the principle just does this so there could be another Hunger Games. I mean, there both similar. They put us in arena, sit back as we die (then come back to life), and ohh… yeah I forgot to mention how WE'RE ALL TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!

_The less you have to use your power the better. _I think to myself _'Cause all of this is on camera!_

A small gray area was barely visible to the right of me in the distance. I may be able to make it there by night time if I start now. I started to walk in that direction until about an hour later when the sun started to come down making it darker and darker.

Suddenly, a ice dagger was sent flying at me. It landed strait on my chest then bounced off. Haha! This guy is so weak and I'm a freshman! I guess, that means it's my turn to attack?

Quickly, flames roared out of my palm in all directions. The fire was a lovely blue that made me smile. My flames are hot!

CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! Knowing everyone probably saw that I run for dear life! Just to run straight into the people I were trying to avoid STUPID (but strong) SENORS! CRAP! They always win! Plus, I'm only a freshman!

"Awww… a freshman! Isn't she cute!" a girl squeaks "Maybe after I kill you we can be friends!"

_At least she has a soft side, I guess? _I think

"Make friends later, Yaya!" one of the bitchy girls scream at her "We're getting graded for this!"

"Awww.. sorry!" she apologized "Maybe another time!"

With that a big bolder is sent flying at me. I flinched at it at first, but then I realize how slow it was going. Were they teasing me or something? Apparently not because there faces were shocked.

Ice and fire were getting thrown at me all at once making more people appear with the light. I couldn't help but dodge them though. My body was moving on it's own. Shooting fireballs at everyone who attacked.

I managed to dodge every one but one. Once it hit me I felt like I was going to die it hurt so bad. It brought chills up my back so bad it caused me to fall to the ground. Defiantly a senior! I should have died already, but my body started my heal itself.

No! No, this can't happen! They'll figure out I'm her! My body became engulfed in flames as the fire slowly approached the tree. I watched as the tree slammed onto everyone except one. The same guy that shot me with the dagger.

Slowly, he approached me until he couldn't get any closer. My breaths were uneven as he gets his dagger and stabs me in the heart.

**Shelby0501: Okay that's it for chapter 1. I hoped y'all like it. (Yes, I live in the country! DEAL WITH IT!) Okay, so guess what song I was listening to when I started writing the part with the big boulder? People Ain't No Good by Nick Cave! Haha! Just wanted to add that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll. I got some bad news, or good news. It depends how you put it. (Please at least read my fourth paragraph because I need help. Thanks!) **

**Sadly, this is if you can tell, only an author's note. I won't be updating this story ever again. Now before you get mad at me I have some good news. I am going to be continuing this story, but I'm going to be changing the plot a bit.**

**Okay, I'll tell you what's the same and different here. So in a way you should be thanking me since you're getting a sneak peak.**

**My paragraphs are going to be less wordy. **

**I know what you're wondering, why would I want to make them less wordy? Well... here's the answer. I'm not sure if it's the same with all of ya'll, but I tend to skip long paragraphs. Which is weird since I was always the biggest reader when I was younger.**

**Amu will still be what I call a 'Balancer'**

**Yes, I know Balancer is not a real word, but I had nothing else to call her. And since everyone doesn't know the 'Balancer' is Amu, what else are they supposed to call her. I mean I would say avatar, but I think that's coping Avatar the Last Airbender. No despite how similar this fanfiction is with ALA (Avatar the Last Airbender) this is not a crossover. If you have any idea what I could call her PLEASE write a comment. **

**The rewrites name is just going to be "Balance: (Rewrite)" and I'm not going to be able to post much of it until the starting of the school year since we're getting our macbooks taken up, so don't hate me! Once we get our macs again though I will try my hardest not to procrastinate and make many chapters. (It's not like I don't have a pencil and paper until then.) **

**Since I love the Amuto fanfics about them starting a band I've decided to add a bit of music in there as well. **

**If you're looking all over for one of those fanfics, or just want to read a well written fanfic during the summer I highly suggest "Behind the Dorky Look". This fanfiction so so good that I burst into happiness whenever she post another chapter. It is by PiNkGiRl0618 and unlike me she doesn't procrastinate at all! She is also pretty funny with the dialog, if I say so myself.**

**Other than that everything is about the same. Well, look forward to that during that very first week of school. Well, for me. Maybe not for you. Bye, ya'll. **

**I almost forgot, (sorry) but I'm trying my hardest not to say "ya'll" in my stories because I have a feeling that people that aren't from the South get so confused when I say it. (That and it's a habbit.) Yes, I live in the south. You have a problem with it? (By the way, I hate country music and love rock unlike everyone here. So I'd say that they haven't turn me completely Southern...yet. XD!) **


End file.
